


Garrett's Children

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: The Ties that Bind [17]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hawke has a harem, M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: Celeste Trevelyan has found out a few things Stefan would never have taught them. They use this information to prepare for Stefan's defeat.





	Garrett's Children

Garrett knelt at the edge of the couch running his fingers through Merrill’s black hair. Her horns were growing rapidly as was her tail. The second member of his brood was hanging off of him, arm over his shoulder, breasts pressed to his back and tongue currently exploring the shell of his ear. Celeste, the first of his brood sat at Anders’ desk tapping away at his computer, seemingly ignoring them. Garrett turned his head and caught Isabela’s lips in a kiss before nipping the bottom one and pushing her away slightly.

“Please tell me this is enough,” Garrett said moving so he sat on the floor with his back against the couch.

Isabela straddled him with an eager smirk and Garrett hardened his dick. She lined it up and sunk down with a sigh. He ran his hands up her side and around to her back. Her hips undulated and Garrett caught a nipple between his teeth. He hummed and busied his lips and tongue while he waited for Celeste to respond.

“I’m sorry Garrett,” she replied in her teacher voice. “He has four so you need five at the least.”

He whined and turned his head a little. “Can we make an incubus then?”

“Tired of us already?” Isabela teased as she ground down on him.

“I’m tired all right but not with you ladies,” he replied. Garrett slid his hands to her ass and pushed to speed up her slow pace. “I just like cocks as much as you do.”

“Sate yourself when you feed,” Celeste said this time sounding motherly. “No incubus. I’m amazed Stefan allowed it. It shows how old he is and how confident he is.”

Garrett groaned, half from irritation at the situation and the other from the smooth slide of Isabela’s core on his length. Sex was no longer a problem. He still wanted to fuck anyone old enough but with Celeste and then Isabela it was easy to resist the urge. His problem now was getting enough sleep. Working at the restaurant for the money necessary to keep his apartment and finishing out the semester were taxing his energy. The semester was over now and he hoped not only to catch up on sleep but hopefully deal with Stefan.

Isabela had taken his hint and bounced happily, pausing to grind against him every now and then. For the moment he focused on the pleasure and let Isabela do as she wanted. He let his hands slid on her dusky skin, licked and bit her nipples when he could. All too soon for him she shuddered through her release. Garrett held her hips and stopped her movement however.

Isabela frowned down at him but he smiled up at her and resisted the urge to soothe her worries. Garrett fully understood why Anders didn’t want to be the one who made him an incubus. As tightly controlled as Stefan kept them he doubted Carver fully understood the power he now possessed over him. Compelling the women of his little brood would take very little energy. He could put more energy into it and they would have no choice at all but to obey him.

“I’m fine Bela,” he murmured. “I just need to feed.”

Without moving her off of him Garrett moved a hand down to where they were connected and started playing with the sensitive little nub of flesh there. Isabela hummed happily and leaned over to rest her chin on his shoulder. She was still very young and thought of little else besides sex. The only difference Garrett really saw in his friend was the need in her eyes. He swore she’d already been half succubus to begin with.

“I don’t know any other women who would considers becoming this, Celeste,” he said moving his other hand to toy with Isabela’s nipple.

“I know one other that I’m positive would go for it,” Celeste said. “You need to rest though.”

“I need to feed,” Garrett muttered. He kissed Isabela’s neck as her squirming became a slight roll of the hips. “Merrill will need to feed when she wakes. Which will probably be in a few short hours.”

“Merrill is amazing in bed,” Isabela moaned. “You’ll enjoy it. Both of you.”

“Bela,” Celeste said finally tearing herself away from the computer and the files she’d compiled on succubi and incubi. “You know Garrett would let you play with him all day but I think it’s time you found another toy for a while.”

Garrett felt her tense in release again then relax against him completely. He let himself grow soft inside her and just held her for a moment. All three were his children and he would have let all three sate their urges on his body at the same time without any qualms about it no matter how tired he was. It didn’t take him long after turning Celeste to discover this nurturing feeling. Garrett thought it was a sign of his personality. From everything he’d been told Stefan was very controlling from the beginning.

It was either her age or her occupation that naturally made Celeste the Matriarch of this little brood. So far Isabela hadn’t made a fuss over any of her suggestions that were half demands. She didn’t now as she pulled away from him. Garrett watched her stand and watched her draw Celeste into a kiss. Their breasts rubbed together in an obscene way that made him want to be smothered by them. He remained seated however. Finally they pulled apart and Isabela smirked as she strutted out the door.

Celeste knelt beside him and threaded her fingers through Merrill’s hair, checking the progress of her horns like he had. She turned slightly and ran a finger across his lips. Garrett drew her finger into his mouth and sucked, wanting to play despite his tiredness and the hunger he could feel deep in his core. His tail twitched and Celeste snorted.

“Go feed Garrett,” she said softly. “I’ll take care of Merrill.”

“Yes Ms. Trevelyan,” he said quietly with a smirk.

She smirked back and stood, offering him a hand. Once he was on his feet she pressed herself against him and pulled him down into a kiss. Their tongues slid together and he couldn’t resist smashing her huge tits harder against his chest in a strong bear hug. Celeste hummed and grabbed his ass cheeks as she rubbed her sex against him. Again he felt his tail twitch towards her and disengaged them.

“We’ll play later,” Garrett said firmly, more for his benefit than hers.

Celeste nodded and he hurried out of the apartment he’d once shared with Anders. His lover would be completely surprised to find it had become a den for his brood. They would need a bigger space if he truly needed two more children before he could confront Stefan. The basement of his mother’s large house would be perfect but he balked at the idea of compelling her to ignore the comings and goings of three women.

None of them could have predicted what Garrett would need to do to overcome Stefan. How Celeste had found this out Garrett couldn’t fathom. His search for answers before Neria and Carver had approached him about becoming an incubus had yielded little. She had been completely correct however. The more children he had, the more powerful he was. It was little wonder that there was only a small amount of information on incubi. Considering the very long lifespan Celeste suspected it would be like creating a rival.

Succubi supposedly gave him a bigger boost than incubi. That also supported the fact that incubi were rare. Garrett couldn’t figure out why an obviously experienced and much older Stefan had turned Anders and Carver. It could only be complacency or arrogance. His age and experience might give him an edge. Anything he could do to get an edge of his own Garrett would do it. He couldn’t bring himself to turn anyone else against their will however. Isabela and Merrill had both agreed like he had. None of his other women friends likely would.

Finding a couple of willing ladies would have to wait. Right now he needed to feed very badly then he needed sleep. Thinking to be efficient Garrett headed to an establishment he’d been to once with Anders. It was a bar of sorts, one where couples could easily find a third person for bedroom activities. There was a motel close by that rented rooms by the hour as well. He thought they were run by the same people.

The place was never packed at four in the afternoon but there was quite a selection of couples. Garrett chose a pair of human men towards the back who looked like they might be football players or perhaps professional wrestlers. He pushed into their minds at the same time as he inserted himself between them, an arm around each waist. Neither of them seemed surprised as they gave him a good once over.

“How would you two strapping young gentlemen like to share me for a while?” Garrett said nudging them to agree.

The blonde grinned and nodded immediately but the brunette resisted. Garrett slipped his hand into the man’s back pocket and kept his hold on the blonde while he pushed the brunette a little harder. Before Isabela and Merrill this would have been impossible for him. He smiled at the brunette and leaned a little closer to him.

“There’s no need for a line,” Garrett said into his ear. “You could share me at the same time. Think of it. Fucking me. Your cocks rubbing together. So tight and hot. Doesn’t that sound like a lot of fun?”

Slowly a grin spread and the brunette nodded. Garrett smiled and guided them out of the bar to the motel. For three hours a room was theirs. He likely wouldn’t need twenty minutes but his victims would need the rest when he was done with them. They wasted no time disrobing and Garrett pushed again. The blonde lay on his back and Garrett straddled him. Soon enough he had fistfuls of the bedspread while the brunette pounded him.

Garrett left them curled up together sleeping soundly. He went to a few bars close to the docks and worked his way back to his apartment, taking men that caught his eye into any space that was relatively hidden. Refreshed he pulled envelopes from his mailbox and started up the stairs. An odd one from Orlais stood out among the bills and he paused to open it. Inside he found a short note with the letterhead of a popular internet porn site. _He found out we remember everything. We’re in Orlais. I don’t know where exactly, he doesn’t let us feed on our own. Please help us Garrett. Bethany._

He rushed up the stairs and into his apartment. Isabela was still gone but Merrill was stirring on the couch. Celeste knelt by her and turned to the door when he rushed in. Garrett knelt by the sofa and handed the note to his former history professor. While she read it he helped Merrill to sit.

“Maker Garrett,” Celeste said grimly.

“Two more then we go to Orlais,” Garrett said firmly. “He doesn’t get to do this to anyone ever again.”


End file.
